Loving OniiSan
by Shiro Ookami
Summary: Keitaro is over heard by Su when he finally decides he had enough and wants to leave. Can she stop him before it's too late.
1. OniiSan Leaving?

First of all I don't own Love Hina, if I did I would be spamming the world with sequals and omakes :P  
I didn't stop writing Black and White and will probably update this week if I can find the time.

This takes place 4 years after Keitaro stumbled into the Hinata Sou and 2 years after getting into Todai.Keitaro is 24 years old now, Mutsumi 25, Kitsune 23, Naru 21, Motoko 19, Su 17 and Shinobu also 17.  
Sarah is tied up in a corner and never heard from again. Did I say that out loud:( .  
She's visiting friends somewhere far away and probably won't make it for this story .  
Not really manga or anime verse.  
If you consider the manga it would be kind of AU.  
In this story Keitaro has confessed to Naru after getting into Todai but got no reply so nothing changed for the next 2 years.

Keitaro Urashima finally had enough after being launched for the 6th time that day.  
He silently walked back in the house and went straight up to his room, ignoring a startled Shinobu and Kitsune.  
He made it without being harassed by one of the girls and once inside his room he broke out in tears and huddled in a corner unable to keep up the mask he had been wearing for over 4 years now.  
"4 years I gave it my all and even made it into Todai, and nothing has ever changed." he thought dejected.  
"I confessed to Naru only to be ignored and when I tried again they launched me into outer space."  
Suddenly he jumped up and said out loud:  
"I've had it with all the abuse, I'm leaving tonight."  
Within seconds the hole in his ceiling opened up and Naru's head popped out.  
"Keep it quiet Baka, I'm trying to study." and she slammed the board down again without waiting for a reply.  
Keitaro burst out in tears again.  
"I wonder what I ever saw in her"  
And still sobbing he started to pack his meager belongings in his suitcase.

Meanwhile Su had followed the whole incident from her own room.  
She was trying out her new Mecha Tama Surveillance Camera, Version 3.1 Mark 4 ® and decided to test it on Keitaro.  
After searching for over an hour around the inn she finally send it to his room where she found him crying cuddled up in a corner.  
Nothing could have prepared her for seeing him, the always friendly and happy ex-ronin looking so down and even crying.  
She had trouble keeping from crying herself seeing her "Onii-San" unhappy.  
Then she heard him say "I've had it with all the abuse, I'm leaving tonight"  
and the following incident with Naru and this time she couldn't keep her eyes dry.  
"Onii-San is leaving?" she said to herself in between sobs.  
New emotions came welling up from deep inside her.  
She felt guilty for treating him so badly over the years and felt he was leaving because of her  
A stronger emotion also came, she wanted to protect him just like he did when she changed under the red moon all those years ago.  
Not knowing what to do with these new emotions she silently stared at the screen till Shinobu called for dinner.

Keitaro was thinking about what he should do after he left."Maybe I should call Seta and see if he has a job for me." he mumbled.  
Just then he was shaken out of his thoughts by Shinobu calling:  
"Sempai, dinner is ready."  
and he felt a pang of guilt for leaving her but he reasoned within his mind:  
"She doesn't need me, she's probably better of without me being here."  
and he called out "I'm sorry Shinobu-Chan I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment."  
"Okay Sempai I'll leave something to warm up for you."  
and Keitaro continued to sit in the corner thinking about his past life and the new future ahead of him.

All the girls except Su where sitting down already and looking uncomfortable at each other.  
"Su not being the first down?. That's new" Kitsune started.  
"I hope she's alright" Shinobu added a bit worried about Su and of course Keitaro.  
Naru started to say something to comfort the shy little girl but stiffened in her seat when she saw Su coming down with red eyes and looking very down.  
Immediately she and Motoko jumped up.  
"What did that hentai do to you?" Motoko screamed in anger.  
"Nothing" Su managed to get out after swallowing a few times.  
She added in her happy childish tone:  
"My experiment didn't work so good and I got some in my eyes." and she raced of towards the table with a happy smile.  
They first wanted to know more about what happened but seeing Su happy again and racing towards the table they shrugged it off.  
Dinner went as usual except a little quieter because of a certain male missing.  
Shinobu kept stealing glances at an eating Su and saw that she hardly ate before jumping up and racing off again.  
Shinobu gasped; where those tears she saw in Su's eyes?  
Looking around she saw that she was the only one who noticed it and decide to go talk to her later.

After dinner was finished Motoko got up and suddenly stiffened a bit.  
"Is that Urashima I'm feeling?" she closed her eyes and then followed his Ki as he snuck out and made his way to the teashop.  
"Thank you for the meal Shinobu-chan" she hastily left the room and went outside to follow him.  
"If the pervert is doing something dishonorable I'll make him pay"

Keitaro made his way to the teashop without noticing he was being followed and quickly went to his aunt."Can we talk aunt Haruka?"  
She wanted to hit him but then she saw how he looked and withdrew her hand at the last moment  
"Sure, Mutsumi could you take over the shop for a minute while I talk to Keitaro"  
Mutsumi popped out of nowhere.  
"Sure Haruka-san" and then looked at Keitaro  
"Are you okay Kei-kun, you look a little down."  
Keitaro nodded because he couldn't trust his voice anymore, another nice girl who he is going to leave behind.  
Haruka seeing the fact that he hd trouble at the moment took his arm and pulled him into the kitchen seoonds before Motoko entered .  
Mutsumi seeing her looking around walked up to her.  
"Are you looking for Kei-kun?"  
"No why?" Motoko quickly replied in a defensive manner  
"Because he came here, looking down. He's talking to Haruka right now."  
"You don't know what's wrong with him?" Mutsumi added after a short silence.  
"Why would I have any interest with that pervert."  
"You didn't come here looking for him?" Mutsuni asked a little surprised  
"I wanted to talk to Haruka-san about sparring sometimes." and then she turned around and left Mutsumi thinking about what Motoko just said.

Haruka was shocked, she knew Keitaro wasn't as happy as he claimed to be but seeing him bursting out in tears was the last thing she expected.Quickly holding him in her arms she tried to comfort him for several minutes and after a while he finally calmed down.  
They now just sat staring at each other and had been doing that for 5 minutes.  
Keitaro cleared his throat and finally started speaking up:  
"I'm leaving tonight."  
This came as the second shock he had given her today.  
Barely speaking out her words she said "Why?"  
"I've had it with all the abuse and exploiting the manager around there. If it wasn't for Shinobu, Mutsumi and you I would have left a long time ago."  
"And Naru don't you love her anymore?" she carefully asked.  
"No" he almost spat out "How could I love someone who doesn't love me back and keeps hitting me all the time."  
Haruka started to speak but was quickly interrupted by Keitaro who was becoming angrier and angrier.  
"It's her and Motoko I'm most disappointed with, after all we've been through they still keep beating me up and calling me pervert."  
"And the other girls?"  
"Kitsune keeps abusing me and extorting me, like she would ever change."  
and then his voice changed and became softer again."  
Su, I've forgiven her. She doesn't know any better, she just acts that way because she is lonely but I can't take it anymore from none of them."  
He fell silent  
"What about Shinobu and Mutsumi?"  
"I'll leave a letter for Shinobu saying that it's not her fault and she is better off without me." a slight pause "and for Mutsumi, It's best if I leave her a letter too."  
Haruka thought to herself "He's still dense about not needing him but I can't stop him and the girls, they've had enough chances."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"It's hard"  
and tears welled up in his eyes again  
"but I have to do this."  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I'm calling Seta to see if he has a job for me somewhere far away and I'll work something out with Todai."  
Relieved that he had some sort of plan before leaving she said:  
"You can call him here."  
She hugged him again and started to leave but turned around on the doorstep and said with a low growl  
"If I find you gone tomorrow I'm going to give the girls a little talking too they wont forget"

Keitaro shrugged and went for the phone  
He wasn't surprised to see Seta's number on the fast dial button and so he called.  
"Moshi Moshi Seta here."  
"It's me Keitaro."  
"Heya part timer how are you doing?"  
"Not so good, do you have a job opening for me?"  
Missing Keitaro serious voice he excitedly started to talk.  
"Well we're going to work on Parakelse in a week time again."  
Keitaro quickly interrupted him.  
"Can I come with you? I need to get away from here."  
"Sure."  
Finally getting that something was wrong with Keitaro he added :  
"Need a place to stay?"  
"I'll manage by myself. I'll come by your office in a couple of days."  
"See you then part timer take care of yourself you hear."  
It was the first time Keitaro ever heard Seta talk seriously and he was bit relieved that he wasn't joking about it."  
"Will do."  
and they both hung up.

He left the teashop in too much thought to even acknowledge Mutsumi who was waving him to come over.  
A little confused she turned to Haruka.  
"Is something wrong with Kei-kun, Haruka-san?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, now back to work." but the rest of the night they both had their minds elsewhere.

He encountered Motoko in the hallway"Urashima what where you doing out?" She demanded  
"Family business."  
he mumbled before walking past her and straight to his room, leaving a grumbling Motoko behind him.  
When he got there he wrote letters to Shinobu and Mutsumi before going to bed early to try and leave so early everybody would still be a sleep.

In her own room Su couldn't think about anything else then Keitaro leaving and how she could stop him without hurting him even further.  
She even ignored Shinobu when she came asking what was wrong and when Tama came looking by she didn't even try to catch her (or him don't really know).  
It was almost midnight before she finally gave up and just wanted to be with him for the last time, so she went to his room and cuddled up besides him.  
And instead of her normal death grip she gently but strongly put her arms around him and fell a sleep with an angelic smile on her face.  
Keitaro awoke at 3 o'clock and wanted to get up but something was holding him back.  
Flicking on his reading light he saw Su holding on to him and surprisingly not with her normal death grip but now gently and caring.  
He tried to get loose from her but stopped as he heard her mumble:  
"Don't leave Onii-san."  
Thinking she had another nightmare he tried again but know he heard something else:  
"Don't leave Kei-kun."  
He gave up his attempts to get away from her and instead focused at her angelic face  
"She's really cute when she's asleep"  
he thought while watching her.and soon he fell back into sleep again, his last conscious thoughts where  
"I'm in a lot of trouble tomorrow."

A/N I'm sorry about the lack of the other girls but I'm trying to focus on Keitaro and Su here.  
I would also like to apologize for any OOC-ness there might be in this story and for Kanako-fans she'll probably make an entrance somewhere.

If you like Kei/Su I would recommend Child of the Crimson Moon and For Love and Honor by M. Blade they simply rock :)

That's all folks please r and r and don't flame because you don't like the pairing.  
Flames will be used to light cigarettes so don't kill me please :P


	2. Confrontation

I still do not own Love Hina :(

Su woke up not remembering where she was until she found Keitaro in her arms, still sleeping  
Breathing a sigh of relief she beamed because he hadn't left that night and snuggled back against him.  
The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly ruined by a Motoko and Naru storming into Keitaro's room  
"Have you seen Su? We can't find her." and then suddenly gasped seeing Keitaro in Su's arms  
Su sighed; she knew what was going to come  
"You pervert." they both screamed in unison.  
Keitaro bolted upright and found Su clutching his side and two very angry girls at his doorstep  
"It's not..." he managed to get out before a Naru kick and a Rock cutting blade came shooting towards him, and before he knew it, he was flying once again.  
To his surprise, Su didn't let him go and instead went flying with him.  
Thinking fast he made sure she landed on top of him before they hit the ground.  
Keitaro was fine as always but unfortunately Su was not, her head came into contact with Keitaro's chest quite hard and she lost conciousness  
Not really thinking at all he gently picked her up and went for a mad dash to the tea house.  
He kicked the door down and ran to a startled looking Haruka.  
While Keitaro was trying to get his breath back Haruka took over Su and gently brought her to the back room where she left her on the couch.  
Keitaro followed and sat down besides Su and gently stroked her hair.  
"What happened?" Haruka demanded.  
So Keitaro told her what happened last night and this morning.  
When he was finished she was practically searing with rage.  
"Stay with her; I'll be back in a minute" and she stormed off towards the Hinata Sou.

Meanwhile, Naru and Motoko where shocked to see Su flying with Keitaro.  
Motoko collapsed and was almost crying  
"I hurt my little sister" kept ringing through her head  
And Naru just stood dumbfounded.  
The other girls ran into the room.  
And tried to figure out what happened.  
When suddenly Haruka's voice boomed from downstairs  
"Get down here now!"  
Needless to say the girls where downstairs within seconds, even the shocked pair.  
"Do you have any idea what you have done?" She boomed  
Motoko and Naru where mumbling apologies, but Haruka cut them off  
"Su lies unconscious in my room right now."  
"The pervert..." Naru weakly tried to say something, but was cut off by a slap across the face.  
"He's not a pervert and you know that."  
"But.." and Motoko was awarded with the same slap as Naru has had.  
"He wanted to leave, you know that? He was an emotional wreck when I talked to him last night" Haruka continued  
Shinobu almost broke out in tears when Haruka said that.  
"Sempai leaving?"  
Seeing the effect it had on Shinobu, she tried to calm her down and Haruka's voice became softer again.  
"Shinobu, why don't you go to Su and see if she's okay."  
and when Shinobu walked past her Haruka quietly whispered "It's not your fault." hearing that Shinobu brightened up a bit and walked out.  
"And with you three." Haruka growled "I'm not done with you yet."  
Naru collapsed on the floor after hearing he was going to leave, Motoko looked pale and trembled, Kitsune slumped down on the couch with her eyes wide open. But this didn't stop Haruka.  
"You." and she pointed at Kitsune "You're going to pay back all the money you bribed from Keitaro and if you ever try to bribe him again there'll be hell to pay."  
Kitsune almost broke out in tears "She's right I always used him, Oh Kei-kun I'm so sorry please stay with us" but another part of her wasn't surprised if he left and never came back.  
Haruka took a breath and continued  
"You, you disgust me Motoko, always talking about honour, but you don't have any yourself, If I even see you pointing that thing again to Keitaro, I'll get your sister and we will make sure you never do it again."  
Motoko eyes also went teary "Haruka-san is right, I have no honour, I'm not worthy of carrying this sword." She turned around and left the room, sobbing hard.  
"And you Naru, I'm most disgusted with you, he gave you his all, even got into Todai for you, he told you that he loved you and you kept beating him and hurting him emotionally. If I was in charge, you would have been kicked out along time ago, and maybe he will after what you did this morning."  
"But I have nowhere to go." Naru was crying hard now and could barely speak any more.  
"You should have thought about that earlier before you started beating up your kanrinrin"  
"But, but I love him."  
In response she got slapped again.  
"Don't even say that, You're not even able to love someone, you just want the attention! And if you even make a fist or place and insult against him, I will have you kicked out within seconds."  
After the last verbal attack Naru totally broke down and fainted on the floor.  
"Get her to her room Kitsune, I don't want to see her any more." and she left the house. She lighted a cigarette and felt a bit better.  
She then hurried back to the teashop to check on Su.

Keitaro was feeling a little guilty when he saw Haruka storming off, even tough he was still angry with them for hurting Su he felt kinda sorry for them.  
Nobody wanted a mad Haruka near them  
Then he focused on Su again. He stared at her face musing about how pretty and innocent she looked while sleeping.  
He snapped out of it and went to get a cold compress for her head.  
And continued to sit next to her and gently stroked her hair.  
Shinobu entered the room and saw Keitaro straddling Su's hair. She felt a slight pang of jealousy but quickly brushed it aside as she rushed to Su's side.  
"Sempai is she okay?"  
Keitaro instantly put up his defensive position but relaxed when he saw it was Shinobu.  
"She's going to be fine, Shinobu-chan. She hit her head quite hard but nothings broken."  
She let out a sight of relief and looked at Keitaro with a sad expression.  
After a while Keitaro noticed it "Something wrong Shinobu-chan?"  
"Can we talk Sempai?"  
"Sure let's go to the bar."  
Keitaro looked at Su for one last time before leading Shinobu out of the room.  
"What's wrong Shinobu-chan?"  
"Are you leaving Sempai?" she tried to keep calm but she broke down in tears and launched herself to his shoulder.  
Unsure of what to do with the crying girl on his shoulder he just stood there until he finally put his arms around her and started comforting her  
"It's okay Shinobu-chan."  
Haruka came in and saw Shinobu crying on Keitaro's shoulder. She arched a brow and Keitaro saw it. Indicating with his head they should be left alone he beckoned Haruka to tend to Su. She shrugged and silently walked across the room and to the back room.

After a while Shinobu finally calmed down and Keitaro released her and went to get a cup of water for her.  
"Now what's wrong Shinobu-chan."  
"I don't want you to leave, Sempai."  
He let out a sigh "I'm sorry but I have to, I can't take it any more."  
"But..."  
He interrupted her.  
"Besides they won't miss me much"  
"I'll miss you Sempai, because..." and she hesitated  
"Why, Shinobu-chan?"  
She struggled with the words and finally blurted out.  
"I love you." and immediately went tomato-red and started to back away from Keitaro.  
Keitaro was startled "You love me?"  
Shinobu meekly nodded  
He took a few moments to recompose himself and finally he began:  
"I don't know how to tell you this Shinobu-chan but..."  
and after those words she couldn't take it any more and ran out of the Tea Shop crying.  
He called after her but she made no response to his calls as she fled into the Hinata-sou. He went back inside and sighing he did the first thing that came into his mind.  
He grabbed a bottle of sake and took a few big slugs from it.  
He then retreated in his thoughts till Haruka shook him out of his reverie  
"You might want to take it easy on that, that's strong stuff."  
"Okay, aunt Haruka."  
She slapped him lightly on the head  
"Haruka-san" he corrected.  
"Su's awake and wants to see you." she continued  
"How did things go with Shinobu by the way?"  
"Not so good. I'll tell you after I see Su."

He carefully entered the room  
"Su-chan, are you all right?"  
He looked at her when he got no response and saw that she was staring at him with sad eyes  
Not used to seeing Su sad he made his way over to her and gently put his arms around her.  
After a long and uncomfortable silence she pulled away from him and spoke  
"Is it my fault your leaving, Keitaro?" and she started sobbing slightly  
"No. Su It's not your fault." He said in a soothing manner  
"But I hurt you."  
He looked into her eyes  
"Did you mean to hurt me Su-chan?"  
"No." She said a little sheepishly  
"Then I forgive you, I know you just wanted to play."  
She stopped sobbing  
"Do you mean that, Keitaro?"  
He nodded and glanced at the clock  
He nearly face faulted at seeing the time  
"I'm going to leave now Su-chan." and he patted her head gently before standing up and walking towards the door  
"Keitaro?"  
He turned around "Yeah?"  
Su blushed a little and went staring at the floor "Umm never mind."  
Keitaro looked at her and thought to himself "She is acting kinda strange since yesterday, I wonder what is really wrong with her?"  
when he had closed the door she stood up and sneaked to the door trying to listen what Keitaro said to Haruka.

Keitaro got another shot of sake before speaking to Haruka again.  
"Could you do me a huge favour, Haruka-san?  
"Depends." and Haruka looked at him with suspicion  
"Will you talk to Shinobu for me, I really need to go to Tokyo to find a room."  
"What about?"  
Keitaro hesitated but spoke out  
"She told me that she loved me."  
"She finally told you?"  
"What do you mean 'finally'?"  
"She has been in love with you for 4 years now."  
"I didn't know that."  
Looking over her nephews denseness from the past few years, she didn't find that strange at all  
"And something went wrong after she told you?"  
"I started to explain I don't see her that way, that's she more like my little sister but she ran off before I could tell her."  
"And now you want me to talk to her?"  
"I don't have the time to sort things out today, I need to go to Tokyo. I'll talk to her in a couple of days."  
"Fine but you better talk to her before you leave."  
"I will Haruka-san."  
They left the the shop together, Keitaro to get his stuff and Haruka to talk to Shinobu

Su heard everything behind the door and slumped down feeling confused.  
She was sad for Keitaro leaving, angry towards the other girls and she felt pity for Shinobu but she also felt a strange kind of relief which she couldn't explain  
She decided to talk to Shinobu after Haruka had left.


End file.
